megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
List of Persona 4 Shadows
This is a list of Shadows that appear in Persona 4. Note that the list is incomplete, and there are actually more Shadows belonging to each specified type. Most of the Shadows are the same from Persona 3 (see List of Persona 3 Shadows for more details). Various Basalt The Basalt Shadows resemble boulders with hands and skull faces protruding out of them, with the Arcana mask as a face. They possess an incredibly high offense and defense (all but one can resist Physical Attacks, and one can resist Almighty attacks), but have a weakness to certain magic. What kind of magic depends on the Basalt. The name comes from the real-life extrusive volcanic rock of the same name. Unlike the Mayas from Persona 3, they only use 8 of the 12 Arcana. Their Arcana spans from the Magician to the Strength (leaving out Justice, Hermit, Fortune, and Hanged Man). *Selfish Basalt (Magician) *Autonomic Basalt (Priestess) *Idle Basalt (Empress) *Large Basalt (Emperor) *Dependent Basalt (Hierophant) *Anguish Basalt (Lovers) *Insolent Basalt (Chariot) *Source Basalt (Strength) Rainy Brother and Sister These Shadows, which only appear on Rainy Days, appear as floating Arcana Masks producing a dark red vapor. They are weak to only one type of magic attack and can Null, Repel, or Absorb other types (save for Light, Dark, and Almighty), depending on what Arcana is fought. All can Null/Repel/Absorb Physical Attacks. Their Arcana spans from the Magician to the Strength (leaving out Justice, Hermit, Fortune, and Hanged Man, just like the Basalts). Likely based on how the whole game is about the fog that exists in Inaba. *Rainy Sister 4 (Magician) *Rainy Brother 4 (Priestess) *Rainy Sister 3 (Empress) *Rainy Brother 3 (Emperor) *Rainy Sister 2 (Hierophant) *Rainy Brother 2 (Lovers) *Rainy Sister 1 (Chariot) *Rainy Brother 1 (Strength) Magician Hand The 'Hand' Shadows from Persona 3 reappear in Persona 4 as disembodied hands that use their fingers as legs/arms and the wrist part as their head. Like before, the Arcana mask is on the back of the wrist. It represents how modern-day magicians use their hands to even perform the simplest of magic tricks. *Happiness Hand *Magic Hand *Dancing Hand *Killing Hand *Almighty Hand Table The Table Shadows from Persona 3 reappear in Persona 4. Much like before, they appear as a table wearing a mask on its tablecloth. The table type references the table shown on the Magician card in the Rider-Waite Tarot set, with the minor arcana's symbols floating above it. This is likely the reason that they are always of the Magician arcana. *Laughing Table *Crying Table *Angry Table *Sleeping Table Magus The Magus Shadows from Persona 3 reappear in Persona 4. Much like before, they appear as sorcerers that wear jester-like caps and have two giant shadowy hands wrapped around their form. Their arcana mask covers their face, and they typically cast powerful magic. *Magical Magus *Wondrous Magus *Prime Magus *Grand Magus Hablerie The Hablerie Shadows appear as floating orbs with lips and large tongues. They attack by either licking their opponents or casting magic attacks. The name comes from either the French word habler, which means to brag or boast, or the Spanish word hablar, which means to speak. Possibly inspired by the Kamiotoko from Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers. According to the concept art, the Magician Arcana mask was supposed to be on their tongues, but was moved to their backs. This shadow was one of few to be featured in the anime Persona 4 The Animation (others being the Twins, Ravens, Fuzz, Dice, and Gene shadows). This probably references magicians using magic words (ex. Abracadabra) when performing tricks. *Slipping Hablerie *Lying Hablerie *Forgotten Hablerie *Flattering Hablerie *Agitating Hablerie Priestess Pot The Pot Shadows take on the form of (as the name implies) a pot (or a vase, depending on which one), which looks as though it were pouring out water, but what emerges is a Slimegirl. They focus on either draining the target's HP/SP or causing status ailments (such as Fear, in order to use Ghastly Wail on its victims). Two of them are enemies that can only be encountered on Rainy Days (note the first two Pots). The arcana mask is on the rim of the pot, close to the Slimegirl's stomach. *Cloudgirl Pot *Rainy Pot *Yearning Pot *Mistress Pot Book Book-type Shadows from Persona 3 return in Persona 4. They are similar to the Tiara-type Shadows (which do not appear in Persona 4); however, they are larger and wear globe-like crowns. A book can be seen floating within this crown. *Spurious Book *Maniacal Book *Silent Book *Wrathful Book Idol Idol-type Shadows from Persona 3 return in Persona 4. They appear as women sitting on a reversed pyramid, their hands in a meditative pose and their faces covered by Priestess masks. Sometimes there will be a glyph or rune sticking out the back of the pyramid. *Tranquil Idol *Liberating Idol *Leading Idol *Vehement Idol *Primitive Idol Pesce The Pesce Shadows are composed of glowing scroll paper wrapped around in a coil, which forms a Koinobori (Carp-shaped windsock). It also has metallic eyes and fins. Pursuing Pesce are among the few types of Shadows that use teamwork against their enemies (one inflicts the Fear status ailment on the victim, and another summons a Phantom Master that uses Ghastly Wail). The Arcana mask is between the eyes of the Pesce. Named after an Italian fish cuisine. *Calm Pesce *Pursuing Pesce *Truth Pesce *Revelation Pesce Empress Eagle Eagle-type Shadows from Persona 3 return in Persona 4. They appear as avians with a rich plume around their neck. At the center lies their 'head' and the mask. *Venus Eagle *Dark Eagle *Jupiter Eagle *Eternal Eagle Relic Relic-type Shadows from Persona 3 return in Persona 4. They appear as a motherly statue holding a baby. The relic's body opens like an iron maiden, revealing a stained glass-like interior. The mask appears on the motherly Relic's 'face'. *Creation Relic *Constancy Relic *Growth Relic *Change Relic Mother Mother-type Shadows from Persona 3 return in Persona 4. They appear as a woman clad in fur reclining in a fancy love seat. They wear their mask over their face and always appear as Empress Arcana. *Elegant Mother *Regal Mother *Pistil Mother *Divine Mother Bambino The Bambino Shadows look like babies with no eyes, and a flower seems to be growing from their heads. They're mostly Summoned by King Shadows, but they have been known to appear independently. The Empress Arcana mask is on the tip of the flower. The name Bambino is Italian for little boy. *Secret Bambino *Blooming Bambino *Avarice Bambino *Free Bambino Emperor Beetle Beetle-type Shadows from Persona 3 return in Persona 4. They appear as large scarabs (albeit much smaller than their Persona 3 counterparts) with a single horn. While the insect appears to have its own eyes and face below the horn, the mask is placed at the tip of the supposed horn. They seem to have wings, although they can't fly. It was based off the kabutomushi (aka the Japanese horned beetle). *Burning Beetle *Grave Beetle *Adamant Beetle *Strength Beetle *Emperor Beetle Knight Knight-type Shadows from Persona 3 return in Persona 4. They appear as jousting knights in armor holding a lance in one hand and sitting on floating horse full-plate armor. Their Arcana mask acts as their face. *Avenger Knight *Champion Knight *Hell Knight *Intrepid Knight Castle The Castle Shadows from Persona 3 return in Persona 4. They appear as towering fortresses with two pillars as legs. Its mask is located at the top of the structure, and it attacks via cannons located through windows in its body. Two of these types of Shadows are only encountered on Rainy Days. *Rainy Castle *Power Castle *Raindrop Castle *King Castle King The King Shadows appear as stereotypical cartoonish kings. They mostly summon other Shadows to their aid (usually Bambino Shadows), and sometimes may run away. The Arcana mask acts as their crown. The Chaming Prince Shadow that Shadow Yukiko summons is based on this enemy, as both of these Shadows are of the Emperor Arcana. *Positive King *Contrarian King *Egotistical King *Great King *Brilliant King Hierophant Twins Twin-type Shadows from Persona 3 return in Persona 4. They appear as two humanoid Shadows linked together by a number of spears stuck through their bodies. Each twin's face is hidden behind their arcana mask. One of these Shadows is encountered only on Rainy Days. *Trance Twins *Killer Twins *Rainbow Twins *Crazy Twins Tower The Tower Shadows from Persona 3 reappear in Persona 4. They look like three rotating heads stacked upon one another, each one wearing a miter. The top head wears the Arcana mask, and appears to be the smallest of the three respectively. *Corrupt Tower *Dogmatic Tower *Apostate Tower *Fanatic Tower *Grudge Tower Sigil The Sigil Shadows from Persona 3 return in Persona 4. Sigil Shadows appear as wizards surrounded by a cube-like barrier that appears to be made out of sheets of paper. *Blue Sigil *Red Sigil *Green Sigil *Purple Sigil Fuzz The Fuzz Shadows appear as stereotypical fat cops/detectives with a large hole in their stomachs. In the hole is a golden key. Their mask is worn on the upper part of their face, just above the mouth. Also, the Shadow looks like it's holding a donut in its 'mouth'. They attack by shooting their guns, or spinning around their handcuffs to perform magic attacks. The name Fuzz is a term that some people use to refer to Police Officers. The sound effects from the Fuzz Shadows are recycled from the Maya Shadows of Persona 3. *Bribed Fuzz *Persistent Fuzz *Monomaniac Fuzz *Chaos Fuzz Lovers Cupid Cupid-type Shadows from Persona 3 return in Persona 4. They appear as the typical putto angels with wings, complete with bow and arrow. *Monopolizing Cupid *Blind Cupid *Devoted Cupid *Gracious Cupid Dancer Dancer Shadows from Persona 3 return in Persona 4. It appears as a headless couple, slowly dancing in place. They hold a fencing sword, which they use for attacks. Above them floats a heart upon which their Arcana mask can be seen. The two lovers under a Heart is shown on the Lovers card in Most, if not all Tarot sets. This is likely the reason that they are always of the Lovers arcana. *Soul Dancer *Ardent Dancer *Royal Dancer *Natural Dancer *Harem Dancer Snake The Snake Shadows from Persona 3 are also in Persona 4. They appear as a snake hybrid pended with Mars and Venus symbols to its neck. Its mask can be seen at the top of its head. *Lustful Snake *Immoral Snake *Carnal Snake *Amorous Snake *Stoic Snake Papillon The Papillon Shadows appear as a swarm of butterflies, with one of them carrying the Arcana mask. They specialize in using -Kaja and/or -Nda spells. The name comes from the French meaning for butterfly, and it is also the name of the breed of dog also known as the Continental Toy Spaniel. *Whimsical Papillon *Finicky Papillon *Fickle Papillon *Pure Papillon Chariot Wheel The Wheel Shadows from Persona 3 return in Persona 4. They appear as wheels with a lion-like head. Spikes are coming from the center of each wheel. The lion head is the mask. One of them is only encountered on Rainy Days. The faces of the Wheel Shadows are used as door decorations in Nanako Dojima's Midnight Channel world, Heaven. *Rain Wheel *Mach Wheel *Brave Wheel *Battle Wheel Drive The Drive-type Shadows that appear in Persona 3 are also in Persona 4. They appear as humanoid machines with multiple legs fixed into two wheels and lances protruding sideways for arms. They wear their Arcana mask over their face. *Wild Drive *Killer Drive *Slaughter Drive *Rampage Drive Turret The Turret Shadows from Persona 3 return in Persona 4. They appear as large, armored tanks, in reference to the fact that the Japanese name for "The Chariot", sensha (戦車), is also the word for "battle tank". Their mask is on the top of their turret. *Arcane Turret *Scarlet Turret *Wicked Turret *Hallowed Turret *Spastic Turret *Berserk Turret Panzer Most of the Panzer Shadows bear a resemblance to the prototype tank conceptualized by , but one type (the Ptarmigan Panzer) looks like a stereotypical U.F.O. The Arcana Mask is located around the top of the tank. They attack by firing their cannons located through hatches in their bodies. The name, Panzer, is a German word that, when used as a noun, means tank. *Dismayed Panzer *Rash Panzer *Conceited Panzer *Ptarmigan Panzer Strength Musha The Samurai-like Musha Shadows return from Persona 3, this time as enemies that are only encountered on Rainy Days. This time, all but one type is immune to Light and Dark spells, one type absorbs Physical, at least one type can resist Almighty, and all types Repel/Absorb all four Elemental spells (two types however, are weak to a specific type of elemental spell). The mask is incorporated with the Musha Shadow's head. *Rain Leg Musha *Rain End Musha *Raindrop Musha *Rain Wind Musha Gigas The Gigas Shadows from Persona 3 return in Persona 4. They are metal giants sporting wrestling speedos. Their mask is worn on the upper part of their face, just above the mouth. Most of them (save for the Beastly Gigas) bear a resemblance to the wrestler Hulk Hogan. *Daring Gigas *Beastly Gigas *Furious Gigas *Mythical Gigas *Immortal Gigas Beast The Beast Shadows from Persona 3 reappear in Persona 4. Most of the Beast shadows appear as lions (but the Nizam Beasts look like Bengal tigers) chained to a ball and chain. Their Arcana mask is actually on the metal ball as opposed to the beast itself. *Nizam Beast *Enslaved Beast *Mighty Beast *Nemean Beast *El Dorado Beast Nyogo The Nyogo Shadows look like cherry blossom trees wearing kimonos. The Arcana mask is the Nyogo Shadow's face. The Nyogo represent the four seasons. *Inviting Nyogo (Summer) *Blossom Nyogo (Spring) *Valuing Nyogo (Fall) *Silent Nyogo (Winter) Hermit Raven Raven-type Shadows from Persona 3 appear in Persona 4. They appear as a hovering raven holding a lantern in its talons. Their Arcana mask can be seen on their breast. *Black Raven *Vicious Raven *Sonic Raven *Amenti Raven Phantom Phantom-type Shadows from Persona 3 return in Persona 4. They appear as poltergeist-like with its upper torso spinning. It covers itself with a long cape and has a lantern where its stomach would be. Their Arcana mask covers their face. *Phantom Mage *Phantom Master *Phantom Lord *Phantom King *Phantom Hero Seeker The Seeker Shadows from Persona 3 appear in Persona 4. They appear as five floating eyes with the Hermit Arcana mask floating between them. When damaged, they will appear as a large head of a balding man with long hair, the Hermit mask will be in the middle of the forehead and three of the five eyes will be suspended by bats over its head. *Death Seeker *Fate Seeker *Noble Seeker *Acheron Seeker Okina The Okina Shadows appear as humanoid elderly beings sitting atop an arch formed by two pillar-like Shadows. Each pillar has its own facial expression and two semi-arches for arms, which forms the arch that the Okina sits on. The mask is worn on the Okina's face. The Shadow makes the two pillars act as a bipedal walker. The Okina Shadow will jump up and cast a spell with its rod, while the pillars flail their arms. The name could likely be based on the fictional Okina City in Inaba. The word "Okina" is derived from the name of the an old, childless bamboo cutter called Taketori no Okina (竹取翁 "the Old Man who Harvests Bamboo"), who found the thumb sized infant of the Moon Goddess Kaguya-Hime after cutting a shining stalk of bamboo, and raised her as his daughter. *Shallow Okina *Reckless Okina *Lost Okina *Reformed Okina *Moon Okina Fortune Arcana Dice The Dice Shadows from Persona 3 return in Persona 4. They appear as a single six-sided die or a pair of six-sided dice that most common game dice look like, sometimes surrounded by a flat ring divided into four segments. The Dice have numbers on some sides and symbols on others, with the Arcana mask on one side. The roll of its dice depicts its desired move. *Bronze Dice *Iron Dice *Silver Dice *Platinum Dice *Mind Dice *Death Dice *Curse Dice *Reckoning Dice Sand The Sand Shadows from Persona 3 reappear in Persona 4. They appear as hourglasses with limbs, surrounded by a ring. Their mask is on the top of the hourglass. *Flowing Sand *Perpetual Sand *Infinite Sand *Eternal Sand Gene The Gene Shadows appear as DNA strands forming a humanoid shape, with the Arcana mask as their head. *Miss Gene *Fail Gene *Happy Gene *Next Gene Justice Arcana Sword The Sword Shadows from Persona 3 are also in Persona 4. They appear as large swords being carried by a singular arm rising from the ground. As the symbol on the Justice arcana card appears as a cross between a sword and a scale, the Sword shadow represents half of this symbol. This is likely the reason that they are always of the Justice arcana. *Justice Sword *Conviction Sword *Judgement Sword *Doom Sword Balance The Balance Shadows from Persona 3 reappear in Persona 4. It is an active scale of justice, with the mask located directly in the center. As the symbol on the Justice arcana card appears as a cross between a sword and a scale, the Balance shadow represents half of this symbol (the scale). This is likely the reason that they are always of the Justice arcana. *Heat Balance *Sky Balance *World Balance *Light Balance Giant The Giant Shadows from Persona 3 reappear in Persona 4. They appear as a stone golem (except for the Envious Giant of Magatsu Inaba, which was modeled after the Tokyo Tower), armed with a broadsword and scale. They are a mixture of both the Balance and Sword Shadows in dealing strong physical and elemental damage (as well as representing the symbol on the Justice Arcana Tarot card). The Arcana mask is their face. *Order Giant *Stasis Giant *Harmony Giant *Envious Giant *Void Giant Machine The Machine Shadows appear as humanoid robots armed with a broadsword. The Arcana mask is in the center of the robot's chestplate. Being in the Justice Arcana, it represents how most Mecha TV shows depict the benevolent robots as protectors of mankind (like Transformers, Power Rangers, Gundam, etc.). *Steel Machine *Dominating Machine *Solemn Machine *Heartless Machine Hanged Man Arcana Minotaur Minotaur-type Shadows from Persona 3 reappear in Persona 4. They appear as towering minotaurs in shackles. *Minotaur IV *Minotaur III *Minotaur II *Minotaur I *Neo Minotaur Cyclops Cyclops Shadows from Persona 3 appear in Persona 4. They appear as humanoid-like ogres chained upside down to a gigantic wheel. They are able to spin ferociously in order to strike. *Mighty Cyclops *Mad Cyclops *Fierce Cyclops *Chaos Cyclops *Brilliant Cyclops *Rebellious Cyclops Jotun The Jotun Shadows from Persona 3 return in Persona 4. It appears as an obese abomination with six hands. It is shackled to a rocking horse that it mounts. *Jotun of Power *Jotun of Blood *Jotun of Evil *Jotun of Grief Protective Lexy The Protective Lexy and its relatives appear as purse/cellphone ornaments looking like grinning dolls with sharp teeth. It specializes in protective magic like Tetrakarn and/or Makarakarn. Despite having made a cameo in Persona 3, it did not appear as an enemy in that game. *Protective Lexy *Dry Dexy *Earnest Calocy *Successful Junecy Golden Shadows The Golden Shadows from Persona 3 reappear in Persona 4. Unlike the Golden Shadows from Persona 3, they do not run away from the player (they act like all the other Shadows on the dungeon map. (However, in the remake, Persona 4 Golden, they once again run away from the Player. They are however not as difficult to catch as they were in Persona 3, provided that the Player isn't caught by other Shadows along the way)). In battle, unlike the Golden Shadows from Persona 3, they sometimes will attack the group, but sometimes may flee the fight. One is weak to Zio (Electric) spells, and one Nulls all but Almighty attacks. As mentioned above, they no longer drop valuable coins, or Nihil Weapons. Instead, they drop 3,000 Yen (times the appearance a different type is encountered (see below.)) and a Chest Key used to open Locked Chests. In the Remake however, the part where the Player gets Keys is omitted, as He/She can now get them in Card Shuffles. *Wealth Hand (3,000 Yen) *Treasure Hand (6,000 Yen) *Supreme Hand (9,000 Yen) *Opulent Hand (12,000 Yen) *Luxury Hand (15,000 Yen) *Glorious Hand (18,000 Yen) Teddie Category:Persona 4 ! Category:Enemy List